Fix and Repair
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She has always been able to read people, so when she found an angry Francis; she knew that something bad happened. She hopes she can fix things between Francis and Mary, before their relationship crumbles.


**Title: **Fix and Repair  
**Pairing: **Francis/Lola {friendship} hints of Olivia/Francis/Mary/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: 1x05 {A Chill in the Air}  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: ** This could be considered as a deleted scene in between Francis finding out about the Mary and Sebastian, and Mary apologizing to Francis. Or you simply ignore the rest of the events after the Mary and Sebastian kiss. For some reason I have a weakness for Lola/Francis friendship.. I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **She has always been able to read people, so when she found an angry Francis; she knew that something bad happened. She hopes she can fix thing between Francis and Mary, before their relationship crumbles.

She has always taken pleasure in her ability to be able to read people.

She can tell when a person needs to talk, or even just needs somebody to vent. However, she was also a bit surprised to see a conflicted Francis storm angrily along the docks.

She knows something happened to make him feel this way. Most likely seeing Mary and Sebastian, and she can only pray that Mary didn't do anything foolishly and kiss Sebastian, or Sebastian kiss Mary.

The alliance between France and Scotland were fragile enough as it is, and despite the political stuff. She knows that Mary and Francis did love each other.

She can only imagine what might be going through Francis mind if he did witness a kiss between his half-brother and Mary. Whether or not, Mary still wants to get married to him, or if they did get marry, would it only be for political reasons, and Mary would continue her affair with Sebastian.

She honestly wouldn't be to surprise if Francis decides to end the engagement between them if he is unsure of Mary's feelings for him.

Of course, her advice is still pretty much the same as it was before, and the two of them do need talk to each other, without all the yelling and arguing.

Because in the long run arguing isn't going to solve their relationship problems.

"Lord Francis," she says approaching him. "Is something wrong?"

Francis pauses in his movements and glance at her. "I saw her kissing Sebastian."

Lola cringes.

Sometimes she really hates being right. She honestly gets the feeling that she only kissed him, because she was mad at Francis and probably drunk.

But she also knows both of them are at fault.

Mary making accusations at Francis, and comparing him to her father is hardly a good idea. She has always gotten the feeling Francis resents his father.

She will admit Francis is nothing like his father.

It seems to her that Francis is loyal and faithful to Mary and while he may not be in love with Olivia anymore. He does care for her, at least enough to try and repair her damage reputation.

However, Francis saying he is considering of taking Olivia his mistress after she accused him of being like his father hardly helps matters.

But she supposes in the end their primary intent was to lash out and hurt each other.

She supposes Mary kissing Sebastian was part of her still lashing out at Francis. Probably under some silly belief that if Francis gets to kiss Olivia (even though in technicality it was pretty much the other way around, and Francis stopped the kiss), she should be able to do the same.

Even though, there is some change if the kiss was ever known to court. There's a chance Mary's reputation would be ruined, and she may be sent home, without a husband, and without France's support in the brewing war with England.

"I'm sorry," she offers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She knows she has never been particularly close to Francis, but she knows that Francis needs somebody to talk to, particularly about his situation with Mary.

She honestly wasn't to surprise when Francis rant started out angry. His anger in regards to himself, Mary, Olivia, Sebastian, the kiss Mary and Sebastian shared, but underneath it all.

He seemed to be afraid, afraid that Mary and Sebastian would continue their affair, or her heart truly belongs to her older half-brother.

"Francis I do believe you are the only man who is in Mary's heart," she says softly. "She even told Sebastian you were the person that makes her happy, and I do believe that she views her kiss with Sebastian as a mistake. However, before you make any rash decisions, I think you really should talk to her."

He will admit he did have the urge to go seek comfort in Olivia after witnessing her kiss with Sebastian, but in the end, he knows he would be no better than Mary if he does that.

"Thank you Lola," he mummers softly. "You are a good friend."

Lola smiles at him. "Lord Francis you are nothing like your father. I think deep down Mary knows that as well. She was just angry."

He smiles at her, before walking off. Most likely to search for Mary again and she can only pray this time things turn out better for them, and they will be able to repair their relationship.

If not, she supposes she is going to have to try and play matchmaker between them, but she really hopes they can work out their problems on their own.

However, she also knows that Mary is going to have to be truthful as well, in regards to the kiss, and her feelings for Sebastian.

She honestly wishes them luck, because she knows that Mary and Francis are probably the most stubborn people she has ever met.

**-fin  
**

**Author Note:** Also this may be a two or three shot. Depending on my muse. However, the main focus/POV will be through Lola's eyes.


End file.
